Pepperspray
by Mistress Serethiel
Summary: This is a joint story between Eruthiel and myself. Basically, when Charlie gave Bella pepperspray we were conviced that she would get Edward. When she didn't, this was just begging to be written.


Bella fingered the cold can in her jacket pocket. She wasn't really sure if she'd have time to use it if she had to; knowing her she would drop it on her foot at the last moment. Still its slight weight reassured her and gave her some sense of safety. She needed some sort of protection when Edward wasn't there.

The warning had made her unusually jittery – now that she knew how dangerous some people were, the world seemed even bigger and darker than before. Not that the people scared her. What threat could humans pose next to the incredible abilities of vampires? She still had the warning too, crumpled up in her hand, a steady reminder of the possible attack lurking round every corner. Apparently, according to her father, who had given her an early report, some girls of her own age had gone missing in nearby states. Worried, the police force had issued a bulletin to all schools in the area.

People's reactions to the announcement had been less than serious – in fact, most had brushed it off almost immediately. Bella, however, was still paranoid about her experiences with James and Victoria to the point where she had bought herself a new can of pepper-spray and got Charlie to actually show her how to use it. She hadn't told Edward, but she was pretty sure Alice and Jasper knew, although they'd never brought it up. She didn't want to show any weakness in front of Rosalie, even though the blonde was starting to warm to her.

She was so nervous, in fact, that she found herself totally unable to enjoy the unexpected sunshine that would normally have made the world so bright – even though it took Edward from her. During lunch break Bella wandered alone in the shade, not wanting to talk to her friends in case they realised something was bothering her. Every movement seemed sinister; every shadow held another menace to snatch her away. Exhausted by continuous worrying, she decided to rest, leaning her shoulder against a tree and closing her eyes briefly.

It took her mind a moment to register the snap of a branch and the feather-light touch on her arm but when it did adrenalin coursed through her muscles and she span around, barely having to think. The can was already in her hand as she turned, her finger automatically pressing the button almost before it was out of her pocket. She didn't pause and brought it round a second time, screaming in sheer panic, her terror mingling with the surprised and pained yells of her assailant. She was swinging the can for a third time before realisation slowly dawned.

Edward fell to his knees, clawing at his eyes and reddening face in agony. From the playing field came the sounds that signalled her screams of fear had been heard, but Bella ignored them, letting the pepper-spray can fall to the ground as she knelt at Edward's side. She peeled his hands from his face, holding them tight as she tried to stop him rubbing the irritant in further. Her gasps of alarm mingled with sobs and panicked apologies as the adrenaline rush left her system.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Jessica and Eric rushed into the clearing, their expressions of fear and concern gradually fading away to be replaced by confusion.

"Bella?" asked Jessica gently, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you OK? What happened to Cullen?"

"I didn't pepper spray him. He pepper sprayed himself. He walked into a twig and the twig had bees on it and he's allergic to twigs and the bees stung him… er…"

Bella realised that her excuse hadn't quite gone according to plan from the looks Jessica and Eric were sharing. Edward stood awkwardly, no longer crying out but with tears still streaming down his swollen face. "'M OK," he mumbled thickly, "'snothin' really."

"Edward, I'm over here. You're talking to a tree." Bella grabbed Edward and dragged him round to face her. "I really have to get you to Carlisle," she said, almost to herself.

"'M fine really," he insisted again, but Bella refused to listen, steering him firmly in the direction of the car park, leaving her friends behind in the clearing.

"Wait," said Eric after a moment. "Did Bella just pepper spray Cullen?"

***

Bella pulled up outside the house, stalling for time as she tried to get her thoughts in order. The one that kept coming back to her was _I pepper sprayed Edward OH MY GOD I pepper sprayed Edward…_ Fortunately the spray must have had a sedative effect on him because he was half-asleep, head lolling against her shoulder. She slipped out carefully, then manoeuvred Edward up the front door before gently taking his key from his jeans pocket. Blushing, she let herself in and proceeded to drag him as quietly as possible along the hallway, past the open door to the living room where she could see Jasper and Alice sitting quietly together.

Without looking up, Alice called, "Nice job, Bella. That was the funniest thing I've seen all decade. Even better than Sex Ed."

_Damn,_ thought Bella. Of course Alice would have seen it! She laughed half-heartedly, continuing to drag Edward along towards Carlisle's office. Eventually there were no more ways to put it off: she was going to have to knock.

"Come in, Bella," called Carlisle. Realising that she should have expected him to be able to smell her coming, she wearily pushed the door open and peered inside.

"Er," she said.

"Hello, he replied, warmly. "What seems to be the problem?"

Bella pushed the door wide. Edward flopped onto the floor, semi-conscious. "I kind of pepper sprayed Edward," she whispered inaudibly.

Carlisle jumped up from his desk and began checking his foster-son's vital signs. Not that there were many, of course. "What was that you said, Bella?"

Bella blushed vividly. "I kind of pepper sprayed Edward a bit," she murmured.

"A _bit_? Wait – you pepper sprayed him?"

She nodded, too embarrassed to speak.

"May I ask _why?_"

"I, er, thought he was going to kidnap me," she admitted.

Eventually Carlisle managed to tease the full story out of Bella and promised to keep her accident secret from the rest of the family, as long as Alice didn't tell them first.

***

Alice had driven Bella home, giving her a chance to calm down after her hectic day. She'd only meant to drop her off at the door, but Charlie had invited her in, plying her with tea that she couldn't drink.

"Hey, Bells, look what I've got you,"

Charlie heaved a large box onto the kitchen table.

"Pepper spray," he announced proudly, causing Alice to break into hysterics.


End file.
